


Hot Oil And Vacuum Attachments

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [9]
Category: Tank Girl (1995), Tank Girl - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Humor if you squint long enough, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tank Girl teaches Jet Girl not to be so uptight all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Oil And Vacuum Attachments

"Quit squirmin' around! You're like a guppie outta water!" Tank Girl chided in her brash tone.

"It doesn't feel right. Take it out!" Jet Girl complained as she backed away slowly from where Tank Girl was poised between her legs.

"How would ya know if ya haven't tried before?" Tank Girl countered smartly and when Jet Girl didn't respond or attempt to move away she repositioned the jury-rigged vibrator back at Jet Girl's opening, coating it with a copious amount of oil. "Now hold still and let me do all the work Jet."

Jet Girl could hear the smile and thumb's up in Tank Girl's voice alone and it made her shiver as she conceded, relaxing her tense body into the makeshift bed they had made in Tank Girl's metal shell of a home. She doesn't know how Tank girl talked her into this let alone gotten her naked but now that she was at this point of debauchery she didn't see the point in turning back.

Tank Girl grinned wickedly down at the poor excuse for a vibrator and without further adieu she pushed the slippery object forward, impaling Jet Girl on it in one fluid motion. Jet Girl made a surprised little sound which echoed through the empty shell of the Tank, making hairs prickle on end along her arms. She's never felt anything like this before and she closed her eyes.

Tank Girl switched it on and it began to buzz in an uneven rhythm but it made no difference to Jet Girl because it felt wonderful regardless. After a few moments Tank Girl pulled it out of Jet Girl's wet orifice and pushed it back inside with a twist of her wrist, making Jet Girl squirm and curl her toes. Jet Girl was hardly able to suppress the moans that rolled off of her tongue as Tank Girl worked her over.

Not thinking it could feel any better, Jet Girl was proven wrong when Tank Girl leaned forward and began to flick her tongue over her clit while thrusting the vibrator in and out of Jet Girl. Tank Girl could feel the vibrations moving through Jet Girl's pelvis and into her mouth as she continued to work her magic on Jet Girl.

Jet Girl could feel her body clenching everywhere and could feel the intensity of her orgasm approaching. Tank Girl could sense it to so she began to suck and nibble along Jet Girl's clit, drawing more of those squeaky pushed out sounds from Jet Girl's parted lips. She was a wicked woman when it came to sex and even more wicked when bringing someone else off with various objects.

Jet Girl started to hump herself down onto Tank Girl's vibrator and tongue, not holding back any moans that left her throat, riding the vibrations and losing herself in the sensation of it all. She didn't know why she had been so defiant against Tank Girl all this time because this had to have been the most pleasurable thing she's ever felt. She had let go of so much control that she could feel Tank Girl smiling against her clit, tonguing and sucking and thrusting.

And then Jet Girl felt her body convulse as her nerves were over stimulated by uneven vibrations and Tank Girl's mouth, coming harder than ever before as she was wracked with an intense orgasm. Tank Girl pulled back and watched her as she lost her last shred of defiance, still moving the vibrator inside of Jet Girl in a slow twisting rhythm like before. Tank Girl was satisfied to say the least and even if she hadn't come like Jet Girl...

She was sure she could convince Jet Girl to return the favor.


End file.
